


Fusilli alla Salsiccia e Broccoli

by nonFruitscriptor



Series: Devilishly Delicious [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonFruitscriptor/pseuds/nonFruitscriptor
Summary: In which Chloe gets a new dinner service and Lucifer tells a good yarn.I proofread my own works so sorry for the mistakes.





	Fusilli alla Salsiccia e Broccoli

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any these characters, I just close my eyes and try to write down what they do. 
> 
> The recipe is from Lorenza De'Medici book Lorenza's Pasta. I like it very much. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“You can’t keep doing this Lucifer.”  
“But Detective..” she cut him off  
“No sweet talk, get someone to pick them up and send them back.”  
“I can’t return them, they are special order.”  
“It’s a dinner service, cutlery and a mixer Lucifer, just return them.”  
“But your plates squeak.”  
“MY PLATES DO NOT SQUEAK. NOW GET SOMEONE TO PICK THEM UP.  
“Detective…” 

And she hung up.

Chloe threw her phone on the bed, rubbed her eyes and went down stairs.

Earlier that evening while Chloe was at work two huge boxes had been delivered addressed to Chloe and Beatrice Decker. Olga signed the delivery docket and Trixie, unable to contain her excitement, had started opening the boxes. 

Chloe stood at the bottom of the stairs, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples trying to smooth away the tension.

She looked at mess in the room, her daughter right in the middle of it, happily opening boxes and removing bubble wrap. She looked across at the kitchen, it was no better, on the benchtop sat Kenwood Chef mixer and attachments, including a sausage stuffer, a pasta maker and next to that, an enormous pot with a lid. 

“I hate you Lucifer.” she mumbled under her breath.

There was no way she was keeping all this. 

“Trix honey.”

“Look Mom, our names are on the bottom of the plates, that’s SO COOL.”

Chloe grabbed the nearest plate and flipped it over, underneath was written,

“Villeroy and Boch 1748”  
“The Morningstar”  
“For Chloe and Beatrice Decker”

It took her moment to register what she had read, she flipped over a cup, a serving plate , salad bowl and saucer, they all had the same writing underneath. She looked at the pattern on a plate. There were two adjacent silver stars and diametrically opposite a single red star. A thin black line and a thin silver line went around the perimeter of the plate, the black line nearest the edge, the lines connecting the silver and red stars. When the lines came back around to the silver stars the positions of the lines swapped, the silver line now nearest the edge of the plate. She inspected the other pieces, the design, in some form, was on all of them. 

Chloe picked her way across the living room, carefully avoiding the pieces of crockery that  
Trixie had unwrapped and stared at the cutlery box on the table. On the outside embossed on the leather cover, was Villeroy and Boch 1748. She opened the box, every knife, fork and spoon had the design inlaid into the handles and stitched into the fabric of the lid in red lettering was “The Morningstar for Chloe and Beatrice Decker.”

Chloe sank into a chair her tension headache getting worse. 

She looked around the room at dinner service and again at the cutlery box. This was a gift given by someone who loved you, a gift as personal as it was beautiful. She wondered if this was a British Aristocracy thing, the stiff British upper lip, a strata of society so bereft of emotions rather than say “I love you” or “I care for you and your daughter” they bought you castle or had a dinner service made for you with your name on every piece. 

She was lost and she knew it, there was no map and no compass that could help her move forward with Lucifer. She wondered if she should just drag him upstairs to her bedroom and rip off his clothes, but she knew that would not work, he’d shy away , mumbling something about “If you knew all of me… “.

The doorbell rang. 

“Lucifer.” squealed her daughter, and she was right. 

Lucifer stood in the doorway with a bag of what looked like groceries in one hand, the other hand stuffed in his pocket.

“Detective, may I come in?”

Chloe stood aside to let him in, he put the bag on the kitchen bench and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “you sounded so upset on the phone I thought you might need a little help, and I’ve brought something for dinner.” he added quickly. 

She couldn’t be mad at him, all around her was something so personal and thoughtful that all she wanted to do was hug him.

Chloe moved closer and opened her arms and he didn’t back away, so she embraced him in a hug, he head resting on his chest.

She could feel his heart beating, thump , thump, thump and she knew that this was what she wanted, to come home from work and feel this, to wake up in the morning and feel this. 

Chloe relaxed into him and she felt the tension melting out of her body as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. As she pulled away Lucifer saw a tear in her eye and panicked.

“Bloody Hell, I’ve done it again” he said, “if it upsets you that much I’ll have it removed immediately.”

“No No Lucifer it’s OK” she reassured him, “I’m just a little emotional, all this,” waving her hand around, “it’s a lot to take in, and thank you , the dinner set is thoughtful and beautiful.”

He fluffed a little with pride and smile broke out on his face. 

“So you’ll keep it?”

“Yes , but I’m worried it will get broken so it will end up never getting used.”

“Nonsense Chloe, I designed it for everyday use, It’s porcelain and I took the precaution of having two extra sets made just in case. If you ever chip or break a piece, or loose a fork just let me know and I’ll have them send a replacement.”

She looked at him agog, she was lost again. 

“Come on,” he said, bursting into action, “let’s get this place tidy.”

Half an hour later they had everything put away and enough pieces washed for dinner. The old dinner service was packed in a box by the door ready to be taken to a charity shop. A space had been found for the mixer and attachments and the pot sat on the stove top. 

“Urchin,” he said, looking at Beatrice, “let’s make dinner for you Mother.”

Trixie jumped up and ran to the kitchen as Lucifer was emptying the contents of his bag on the kitchen bench. 

Beatrice looked over the produce on the bench.

“What’s this?” pointing at the sausages.

“Italian sausages with Fennel, we are going to make a sauce out those, and Bruschetta topped with tomato and basil as a starter. Let’s get started shall we.”

Chloe pulled up a stool and sat down at the bench to watch.

“You cut four slices of bread and be careful, and not too thick.”

Beatrice got the bread knife and bread board and Lucifer gave her the Italian loaf then he filled the big pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. 

“Remember, fingers out of the way.”

Chloe could not help but smile as she watched the concentration on her daughters face as she sliced the bread with Lucifer, ever watchful, hovering over her. 

“Right now the tomatoes, onion and basil.

Lucifer gave Beatrice three ripe rinsed Roma tomatoes, a red onion a bunch of basil.

“Bruschetta,” he pointed out , “Is the Roman word for grilled bread dressed with olive oil, not the dish served in most restaurants that has tomato and basil on top, you can use any topping you like. We are going to use tomato and basil because it’s easy and getting late.”

Beatrice nodded.

He took a tomato and cut it in half then cut each half in half again. He took each quarter and carefully removed the seeds with the point of the knife then sliced a little bit off the end where the fruit was connected to vine. 

“That bit’ he said, pointing to the end that was connected to the vine, “is hard and most people don’t like it so we cut it off. Now your turn, take the seeds out like out did. 

Beatrice mimicked what Lucifer had done and removed the seeds then chopped a little fo the end. She beamed a smile at him when she had finished. 

“Excellent Beatrice, now we’ll do the other two tomatoes, one each.”

Within a few minutes the job was done, the seeds removed and the flesh ready for chopping. 

“Now we just chop each quarter in half then dice them small like this.”

Lucifer deftly sliced and diced a quarter of tomato and between them they chopped up the other quarters and transferred the tomato flesh to a bowl

“Now for the onion, it’s easy to cut yourself if you leave the onion whole, I find it’s safer to cut the onion in half so it doesn’t roll.”

“This end is where the roots used to be, and the other end is where the flower grew up out of the ground, when we cut it in half we cut so the root end in half.”

He demonstrated the cut then continued.

“Now we cut a little bit off the end where the flower stork was and we can then peel the papery skin off.”

He sliced a little off the end then took the papery layer and the first layer of the onion. He gave Beatrice the other half of the onion. 

“You try.”

Beatrice chopped a thin slice off the end then peeled off the skin.

“Very good” he quipped, “ now we have a naked onion” and Beatrice giggled.

“Ok, this is how I cut the half in small dice. Watch.”

He held the onion between his thumb and index finger and using the tip of the knife made cuts through the onion from the tip to the root but leaving the root end whole. Then he put his hand on top of the onion and curled his fingers up like a bear claw and sliced across the first set of cuts. When he had finished he was left with the root intact and the rest of the onion diced. 

“The more cuts you make along and across the onion the smaller the pieces you get. OK?”

Beatrice nodded.

“Your turn.”

He gave her the other half then put the knife in her hand and his hand on top of hers. Together they made the cuts along and across the onion and fell apart into small dice. 

“I did it Mom, I did it, look” 

Chloe go up looked over Trixie’s shoulder. 

“That’s really good Trix, you did that all by yourself?”

“Well Lucifer helped with holding the knife,” she said.

Lucifer scraped some of the diced onion into the bowl with the tomato.

“We don’t need all this,” he said, “so we’ll save this for another day. He transferred it to a small container and put it in the fridge. 

“Now for the basil, take the whole bunch and run some cold water over it then give it good shake.”

Beatrice did as asked then came back to the chopping board. 

“Now pull off about ten leaves and I’ll show you how to chop them fine.”

“You see that the knife edge is curved, if we hold the knife by the tip between our thumb and index finger, lightly grip the handle we can rock the knife like seesaw.”

He demonstrated the action then gathered the basil leaves into a pile. Holding the knife how he told her he rocked the knife in seesaw action and chopped the basil. 

“Wow, that’s so cool , it moves so fast, can I try please.”

“That’s impressive Lucifer. “ Chloe chipped in. 

“Of course darling, I’ve had the best chefs, and occasionally we had a cooking lesson,” he said and a smirk ran across his face.

She rolled her eyes and batted him on the arm for his innuendo. 

“Owe, that hurt.”

“Serves you right” she said with a grin and sat down again.

Lucifer pushed the leaves into a pile using the back of the knife then turned the board through ninety degrees. He placed Beatrice’s hands in the correct position and they seesawed the knife over the leaves until they were chopped fine. 

She picked up the chopped leaves and was surprised at how fine they were. “I did it , I did it Mom.” she said grinning.

Lucifer scraped the basil off the board and into the bowl.

“You only need a couple of hundred years practice and you’ll be as good as me,” he winked at Beatrice as he reached for the olive oil and red wine vinegar. 

“Now we add some good olive oil, a couple of teaspoons of red wine vinegar, a pinch of salt and twist or two of pepper.”

He gave Beatrice the ingredients and she put them in the bowl under Lucifer’s watchful eye. 

“Maybe a bit more vinegar,” he said and she splashed in a little more.”

“Get a spoon and give it mix then we’ll toast the bread and peel a clove of garlic.”

Trixie put the bread in the toaster and Lucifer got the bulb of garlic. 

“This is like the onion except that it’s got lots of separate pieces called cloves. You can plant a clove with the pointed end up and it will grow into a new bulb.”

“Really, can we plant one?”

“Of course, you and your Mom can find a space for it, plant it about an inch deep and give it drink of water before you cover it with soil.”

“Now we are going to get the papery cover off, the easiest way is to chop off the ends then squish the clove a using the flat of the knife.” 

He demonstrated then gave her a new clove.

“You try.”

Beatrice mimicked his actions and proudly presented Lucifer with a peeled clove of garlic. 

The toast popped up and Lucifer put it seperate side plates. 

“Now rub each piece of bread lightly with the garlic clove, just once, then then drizzle olive oil over the bread.”

Beatrice did as instructed then Lucifer piled the tomato mixture onto the bread and added a final twist of pepper. 

He pulled a bottle of wine out of the fridge and creaming soda for Beatrice. 

“Let’s take this to the table.”

 

“This is delicious,” Chloe said between mouthfuls.

“It’s a snack to tide you over until the main event is ready.”

“What are we having?”

“Fusilli alla Salsiccia e Broccoli” he said in perfect Italian. 

“Which is?” 

“Oh, of course,” remembering that she could not speak Italian, “Spiral pasta with sausage and broccoli, it’s different because the sauce is not tomato or cream based, anyway urchin,” turning to Beatrice, “lets get on with it.”

They left Chloe at the table.

Lucifer frowned at the pot, it had been on the stove for ages but was nowhere near boiling.

“This will never do," he said, " Is your Mother watching?”

Beatrice glanced over at her Mom.

“She’s reading a magazine.” she whispered.

Lucifer looked at the pot and Beatrice looked at Lucifer, his eyes flared a brilliant red and the pot started boiling.

Beatrice’s draw dropped and she whispered “magic” too loud, unable to contain her excitement. 

“What are you two whispering about?” said a voice from across the room.

“Nothing Mom, said Trixie, ears going pink.

“Control yourself child” he said with grin and wink “now let’s get on with this.”

They cut a piece of bread into squares and fried them in olive oil until they were golden and crispy then left them to drain on paper towel. 

Lucifer split the sausages along their length and scraped the meat into a big frying pan with a splash or two of olive oil then threw the skins away. He gave Beatrice a spatula and asked to her to break the meat into small crumbs while it fried. Lucifer chopped the broccoli into small florets and chopped the stalks into bite size pieces. 

“Pasta likes to swim in a boiling ocean.” he said and he threw a tablespoon of salt into the boiling water.

He put the stalks and the Fusilli into the pot and waited for the water to come back to the boil then he added the florets.

“Let’s make a simple dressing for the leaves.’’ He gave Beatrice a small mixing bowl and a measuring spoon.

“Put a spoonful of wine vinegar and three spoonfuls oil , a pinch of salt and twist of pepper and give it a good mix.”

Beatrice did as instructed and she whisked the mixture with a fork. 

“It’s changing,” she said as she furiously whisked the mixture. 

“The oil and vinegar are combining together and making an emulsion,” he said.

“You can use lemon juice, instead of vinegar, and you can add herbs, or mustard, or garlic. Every country has their own way of making a dressing but one to three acid to oil gives about the right level of tartness. Dip your finger in and try.”

Beatrice dipped her pinkie in mixture and tasted the dressing. Lucifer got a smile of approval. 

“I’m getting lonely over here, can I help?” Chloe said from across the room.

“You can set the table love, we’ll need side plates 

Chloe got the plates and cutlery and set the table. She stood back and admired the dinner setting, ’The Morningstar’, it was timeless, elegant and beautiful. She looked across at the kitchen and felt the urge to hug the man who gifted it to them as she watched him fussing about.

Lucifer deemed the pasta ready and he poured it into a large colander to drain. 

“It’s ‘al dente’, which means that the pasta is still a little firm, not too soggy,” he said, giving Beatrice a bit to taste. 

The broccoli florets had broken down and the fusilli was speckled with green, he tipped the the pasta in with the crumbed meat and mixed it all together with splash of olive oil and a twist of pepper. Once it had warmed through Beatrice helped him put it into a serving bowl and she took it to the table. 

Lucifer crushed the fried bread into crumbs and put them in a small bowl, tipped some washed leaves into a salad bowl and Beatrice took everything to the table. 

They sat down and Chloe reached out and took Lucifer’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said, “for getting so cranky with you earlier, and thank you for the dinner service, and the meal and teaching Trixie.”

“That’s OK Detective, and if somebody small and often noisy, “ he said looking at Beatrice with a scowl, “had not ripped open every box, you might not have been so upset.” 

He gave Beatrice's ear a gentle twist and she stuck her tongue out. The three of them giggled ,

"You sprinkle the fried bread crumbs on to the pasta," he said as he dressed the salad.

They ate in easy companionship, making silly jokes and laughing. 

After dinner it was too late to write up the recipe so Lucifer offered to pick Beatrice up from school the next day so she could update her cooking journal. Beatrice was excited, she’d get to ‘drive’ the Corvette.

At bedtime, Trixie insisted that Lucifer tell her story.”

“Monkey, you have to let Lucifer go, you can’t hog him.” 

Lucifer chuckled, “It’s OK, there’s not much happening at Lux tonight so I don’t mind being hogged. Shift up you lump,” he said looking at Beatrice.

Trixie giggled and moved over and Lucifer lay down on the bed and Chloe lay down on the other side of Trixie and hugged her. 

“Can you tell me a story about your dogs.”

“Very well if that is what you desire, I’ll tell you how Gwyllgi got his name.”

The Decker girls relaxed as Lucifer got ready to tell his story. 

“Once upon a time in Hell there was a powerful she-demon called Maigone who I had personally trained in the arts of magic. Her skill was second only to mine and she helped me run the place, using her magic to build whatever needed to be built and to control the lesser demons. As time passed she got bored and wanted more and she began to act up and challenge my authority. She preached rebellion against me and a war started but it didn’t last long and I was victorious.” 

“That sound like the story of the Fallen Angel,” Chloe chipped in.

Lucifer thought about that for a moment and continued. 

“I suppose it does, but there were many differences, and I didn’t want power, just my own free will," he added. "Anyway Maigone fled to earth and I knew she’d get up to all sorts of mischief if I didn’t go and get her. She could disguise herself from me but not from a Hellhound, they can tell who’s human and who’s not so, I came up to earth and brought one with me. Because they are so big and humans find them scary I gave him glamour, the ability to hide his true form, to you Beatrice his glamour would be say, a Labrador puppy. When he needed to be big and scary he could drop his glamour and be a Hellhound.”

“Like Maze?” Trixie said. 

“What do you mean Monkey?”

“When we went Trick o’ Treating, Maze put on her scary face and we gots lots of sweets that night.”

“Right,” said Lucifer, “let’s continue with the story,” making mental note to talk to Maze.

“Anyway I popped up in now what is called Wales in Britain. There were rumours of a powerful witch who causing mischief and generally make of mess of things. I joined forces with a local chief and we began to hunt Maigone. She was powerful and cunning but eventually we tracked her down to a castle on the west coast of Wales. In the battle she realised that I was, well me, and the puppy was a Hellhound so she broke glamour spell. Of course Hell literally broke loose, this huge dog with red eyes appeared in the middle of battle and our own troops ran away. As they ran they screamed ‘gwyll’ meaning twilight or, of the shadows and ‘ci’ meaning dog. And those two words put together became the dogs name, only the ‘ci’ became ‘gi’. The chief was brave and not scared and he rallied his troops and we marched on the castle with Gwyllgi as he was now called, leading the way. Maigone kept changing her appearance but Gwyllgi could always find here and finally we cornered her and I cast a binding spell on her and dragged her back downstairs. She got demoted and I stripped her of most of her magic powers. Anyway I went back to Wales and I became good friends with chief and I helped him when I could right up until the day he died.”

“What was the name of chief?” Chloe asked.

“Arthur, Arthur Pendragon, or King Arthur, and you know who Maigone is, her name passed into legend as Morgan Le Fay or Morgana.”

“Merlin,” Trixie piped up , “did you know Merlin?”

“Of course I know Merlin, I am Merlin,” Lucifer said with a chuckle.

Trixie squirmed out of her Mom’s arms and sat up and stared at Lucifer.

“You, you are Merlin,” almost unable to contain her excitement. 

“The one and only, I could hardly call myself Lucifer, Christianity had taken hold by then and Lucifer was the bad guy.”

Trixie settled down again and Lucifer kissed her on her forehead. 

“Goodnight. Beatrice.”

When they were down stairs Chloe quizzed him about the story.

“When you told that story, your had a look in your eyes like you were remembering it.”

Lucifer cocked his head on side and studied Chloe for a moment.

“That’s because I was remembering it, not that you believe me.” he added. “Anyway, good night Detective.”

Chloe drew him into a hug and put her head on his chest. There was that thump, thump, thump, she so much wanted him to stay but she knew he couldn’t or wouldn’t so she let him go.”

“Good night Lucifer.”

As he stepped out of the door he turned and said. “So I’ll pick up Beatrice from school tomorrow?”

“That would help, and I won’t have to pay for a babysitter. Thankyou.”

As he walked to his car Lucifer made a decision, tomorrow Beatrice would meet Gwyllgi.


End file.
